ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Robot
This is the 11th episode of Daniel 10 Alien Army. Summary Yobite pursues a new goal and starts creating a conspiracy on Earth. He starts by abducting Terry's older 18 year old brother. Plot The episode starts off with the Y-Borg landing by an abandoned warehouse Yobite coming out of the ship. Yobite: I decided to give up on my goal of stealing the DNAtrix I have other plans! Yobite walks into the warehouse and thunder booms and lightning strikes. Theme Song Daniel and Wally are riding bikes, Kris and Terry trailing behind. Daniel, panting: Remind me why are we riding bikes again especially IN RAIN! Wally: Remember we don't have a car so this is basically our only transportation and because it's healthy. Kris: Yeah, but we are riding in lightning that's very dangerous! Terry: Exactly! Daniel use your GPS! Daniel pulls out his phone and activates his GPS. Daniel: Take us to nearest gas station! GPS: In a 1/4 of a mile turn right on Elm street. The team goes a 1/4 of a mile and after making a right they see the gas station. Daniel: There it is let's take cover in there! The team parks their bikes and enter the gas station seeing the station is abandoned. Wally: Hello anyone home? Kris' eyes are glowing pink: This place is abandoned I don't sense any mana. Then they see a rusty broken down car. Terry gasps. Terry: I recognize this car! That's my older brother Terrance's car! What happened? Wally: Pssh, that's his car and your brother's name is 'Terr'ance and your name is 'Terr'y! (laughs) Terry slaps him in the arm. Wally: Owww! Kris: Stop being a jerk! Daniel: Yeah seriously stop! Then the door flies open and a shadow appears in the door, the team takes cover and hides. An alien walks in he is an alligator like alien with a red mohawk and a blue vest and a spike collar. Alien: Time to take this ride to Yobite! Daniel, whispering: He mentioned Yobite! Daniel, Wally, Terry and Kris emerge from their hiding spots. Daniel: Hey! What did you do to the owner of this car! Alien: AHHH!!! Don't sneak up on Gnaw like that! Kris: Tell us what you know about Yobite! Gnaw: This! (He charges foward snapping his jaws at them Terry punches the ground causing rocks to uppercut Gnaw.) Oww! (He grabs his laser ray and starts firing it at the team. Kris creates a mana barrier reflecting the rays one of the stray rays hit Gnaw and he is seen to be unaffected.) My hard scaly skin makes me immune to the laser blasts! Daniel slaps down the DNAtrix and transforms into Brontororus. Brontororus: Brontororus! Yes! Wally pulls his sword out of its pocket dimension and slashes it at Gnaw causing minor damage. Wally: Had enough! Gnaw: Nah! (He bites into the sword and bends it so much it snaps.) Wally: Craig! Brontororus fires an aurora beam at Gnaw knocking him into a few cans. Brontororus charges at Gnaw but Gnaw dodge rolls to the side and bites into Brontororus' tail. Brontororus: Oww! Jerk! (His frills glow and he charges a aurora beam and expels it through his horn striking Gnaw right in his belly making him bellow out a moan.) Heh. You got nothing on this DINO-MITE! Hahahah! Gnaw turns over but weakened severely. Brontororus then slams his neck into Gnaw as he opens his mouth to strike. Gnaw then cries out in pain and closes his jaws stroking it. Brontororus then charges an aurora beam and expels it through his horn but more powerful defeating Gnaw making him fall unconcious. Brontororus reverts. Daniel: That was more challenging then it seems. End Scene Gnaw flutters his eyes open and sees himself tied up along with his jaws. Terry: Talk. What did you do to my brother! Gnaw: Mhgohkhgphkgp! Kris rips off the ropes tying his jaws. Gnaw: Who's your brother? Terry: The one who owns that car! (She points towards the rickety ancient car.) Gnaw: Ohh, that dude. Well you see Yobite isn't searching for that watch (looking at the DNAtrix) anymore he has other plans! So he decided to kidnap this dude chilling at this gas station so they can "experiment" on him! Wally: What plan? Gnaw: Hah! Like I would tell you! Daniel hovers his hand over the DNAtrix. Gnaw: Okay, okay I'll talk I don't know exactly but you see Yobite's scientists are working on a formula to cause humans to mutate into robots and inputting a chip into their brains to make them under our control! Wally: So Sparky (refering to Yobite) kidnaps Terry's innocent 18 year old brother to do experiments on him? Daniel: It's like in those zombie movies, when the zombies turn innocents into zombies and are being controlled, that I am afraid of. Kris: Wait your afraid of....zombies? Wally: Yeah you didn't-(Daniel covers his mouth.) Gnaw: Now I talked can you lemme go already!? The team looks at eachother. Team: Nah! Gnaw: WHAT?! YOU DOUBLE CROSSING LITTLE- Wally shoves a dirty dish rag into his mouth that he found on the floor. Wally: By the way we never promised anything! Terry: We have to find my brother, before they turn him into a metal man too! The team bolts off Daniel activating a GPS. Daniel: Find me the nearest abandoned warehouse! The GPS picks up a warehouse near the area. Later.... In the warehouse an 18 year old boy with brown hair, blue eyes and freckles is tied to a chair. Boy: Let me go! Where am I? Voice: Terrance Quake! Terrance: Uhh, people call me Terr! Yobite appears out of the shadows. Terrance: Who are you? Or better question what are you? Yobite: I am Yobite you are in a laboratory to go under serious tests that my scientists need to try out! Three Cyborganicsapiens appear with a formula in one of their hands. Yobite: Professors he's all yours! Hahahahaha! Then the camera zooms out to the warehouse hearing Terr scream. Daniel, Wally, Kris and Terry all park their bikes and enter the building finding its deserted. Kris shivers. Daniel: What's wrong? Kris: Nothing. This place just gave me the chills. Terry: Why would Yobite resort to kidnapping my older brother? He is going to pay! (tightens her fist) They walk out of a room and enter a hallway that seems to stretch on forever until they come to a turn and out of nowhere two slim ninja like robots emerge from the shadows. Ninja robots: We are Exatrons our mission to terminate all imperfection such as your selves! Wally: Hey! The Exatrons fling electro shurikens at the team and as they dodge they explode releasing bolts of electricity. Wally opens up the pocket dimension in his sleeve and his sword comes out and parries an electric lance. Wally: Give up! The Exatron's lance release electricity electrocuting Wally causing him to fall to the ground unconcious. Terry: Wally! Leave him alone! (She stomps the ground with fury creating an earthquake like shockwave sending the Exatron back to the ground.) Wow! I did that! Kris is attempting to strike the other one with mana discs but it is dodging quickly and swiftly as one flings an electric shuriken. Daniel swoops in with a metal staff blocking the shuriken but as a result the staff splits in two so Daniel throws it to the side. Kris: Thanks. Look out! The Exatron sprays an electric net from its palms and Kris blocks it with a mana barrier. Kris: Too close for comfort! Daniel slaps down the DNAtrix gaining a tail floppy ears and his body sets on fire and grows fur. Hot Dog: Hot Dog! Let's do this! (Hot Dog transfers heat to the other side and when Exatron lands on the floor its feet burn.) Now your feeling the heat! (Hot Dog bolts foward being encased in a fire spiral and then when the Exatron recovers Hot Dog bashes into the robot drilling right through its body.) Exatron, on fire: Ahhhh!!!! Hot Dog: Hey can't take the heat get out of the kitchen! (Hot Dog runs aroudn Exatron the speed creates such hot friction that a fire tornado forms around the robot and is launched towards Wally.) Wally: I got this! (Wally hacks at the robot slicing it into two and Terry creates a rock wall to protect them from the fire tornado. After the tornado dies down the rock wall goes into the ground and Terry sees Wally flinching with his eyes closed.) Terry: Hey coward the tornado's down! Wally, embarrased: I knew that....I-I just wanted to know if you knew it! Hot Dog: Sure you did! (Hot Dog reverts.) Terry: Come on we have to find my brother! End Scene The team enter room with a bridge suspended over a water field and on the end of the bridge is a giant hydroelectric turbine. Wally: You know from the outside this place doesn't seem to large but inside- Kris: Yuck! Don't tell me we're going to have to swim in that water! Daniel: Well this bridge leads to a deadend and we checked all of the rooms, abandoned. The team dive into the water after going down the stairs to the water. Daniel points to a pod when it opens a tiny robot saucer like droid. The droid fires its giga blaster and the team barely dodges. Kris fires a mana disc but it bounces off the robots durable covering. Wally tries to slice through it but he misses and it bashes Wally. Then more pods open and more robots fly out and release wires and drag Kris away. Daniel is about to transform but he loses his breath and he, Wally and Terry emerge from the water. Daniel: We got to save Kris! I know just the alien for this! (He slaps down the DNAtrix and transforms into Hydrobster.) Hydrobster! (Hydrobster dives into the water and spots droids taking her away and more appear surrounding them. Hydrobster fires water projectiles striking every droid and short-circuits them. Hydrobster is about to follow a larger droid flies over but Hydrobster crushes it with his larger pincer and lets go of it. Hydrobster then rips off a pothole and the three get sucked it and end up on the other side and Hydrobster reverts.) We lost her! Terry: Don't worry we'll find her! Daniel, Wally and Terry enter a hall and are jumped by a humanoid figure with looks like the figure is merged with a Cyborganicsapien. Daniel: Whoa! Wally: Time to slay this cyborg! (He attempts to hack at the figure but it dodges and fires a laser blast. Wally counterattacks by refract the laser but it cuts through his blade.) Daniel is about to transform when Terry runs in front of them. Terry: Wait it's my brother it's him! Daniel and Wally join Terry as she kneels down at her brother who has fallen to the ground. Daniel: How can we heal him? The DNAtrix glows. DNAtrix, in Daniel's voice: DNAtrix DNA genetic repair activated. Proceed. Daniel, suprised: Proceed! (He puts his arm with the DNAtrix on Terry's brother. Daniel wakes up to see him in the DNAtrix it is surrounded with purple DNA and a robot appears and begins chasing Daniel. Daniel then takes off the robot from Terry's brother's head and he reverts.) Whoa! Terry runs over to Terrance and hugs him. Terry: Terrance are you okay? Terrance: Wh-where am I? Daniel: That doesn't matter right now we have to find Kris before it's too late! They hear a scream and enter a world with Cyborganicsapien scientists about to attach a robot onto Kris who is strapped onto a table. Terry creates an earthquake knocking them over and the robot free. Daniel unstraps Kris from the table and she hugs him. Kris: Daniel thank you for saving me! (notices Terrance) Terrance! You guys saved him! Then they hear a battle going on and rush into the main room seeing Yobite battling a young adult probably in his 20s. Daniel, gasping: Cuz! H-how is that possible! Cousin: Daniel! What are you doing here? Get out before Yobite-(is thrown to the side.) Yobite: Before Yobite removes the DNAtrix even though that isn't my goal anymore it still will be good for me to use! Hahahaha! (He prepares a giga cannon but Kris blocks it with a mana shield.) Cousin: DANIEL GET OUT WITH THE DNATRIX BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! Daniel: Cuz! How do you know about the DNAtrix? Daniel: I have to help my cousin (He activates the DNAtrix and scrolls through all ten transformation and slaps one down. He grows a horn, his body becomes more dinosaur like, he gains frills and a longer neck and tail.) Brontororus! Yes twice in one day! (He charges foward and bashes Yobite causing his Grandfather to fall out of Yobite's grasp. Brontororus ends up catching his Grandpa and placing him down gently.) Cousin: DANIEL DON'T GET INVOLVED! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU THIS IS DANGEROUS! Brontororus charges an aurora beam and releases it causing Yobite to attempt to block it but skids back as the aurora beam increases in power. Brontororus holds them beam even longer and the aurora beam is the size of his head smacking Yobite into a wall. Yobite uses his jetpack to fly foward and throws a series of punches smashing into Brontororus' head. Brontororus fires an aurora beam but Yobite dodges, Brontororus then creates an aurora blinding Yobite. Brontororus then fires another aurora beam striking Yobite down to the ground. Yobite: You insolent verman you can't defeat me anymore! (He charges his Giga Cannon and fires it knocking Brontororus into a wall.) Cousin: Cuz!!!! Grrrr! You'll pay! (He grabs his staff and deadlocks with Yobite's Giga Cannon arm. Then as Yobite thrusts foward he strikes Grandpa in his stomach to the ground.) Yobite: Time to finish you! (He charges his Giga Cannon.) Brontororus: Cuz! (He reverts.) Daniel's cousin pulls out a tube and pulls its trigger and throws it to the ground. Cousin: This containment rod should disintergrate us both! Kris! Create a mana shield protecting you guys from the blast! Kris: Yes sir! (She raises a mana shield.) Cousin: Also Daniel take care! Daniel: JOE!!! NO!!!!!!!!! (Wally and Terrance hold Daniel back.) An explosion occurs "disintergrating" Joe. Then Yobite emerges from the debris weakened badly. Yobite: Next time hero! (He flies off with his jetpack.) Daniel: Joe! (After being let go of he races through the debris seeing only a piece of his Grandpa's shirt left.) Joe....(His eyes tear up.) Kris: Daniel..... Terrance: Daniel I'm sorry for your loss and don't worry-your secrets are safe. Also Terry good job with your powers. Terry smiles but Daniel turns and glares at his team grimly. Daniel: Yobite will pay.... Credits Characters Daniel Deoxyribo Terry Quake Kris Manareece Wally Dokio Terrance Quake (First Appearance) Daniel's Cousin (First Appearance; deceased) Villains Yobite Droids *Exatrons (First Appearance) *Gigatron (First Appearance) Gnaw (First Appearance) Aliens Used Brontororus (2x) Hot Dog Hydrobster Trivia *Terry's brother Terrance Quake is revealed. *Terry and Terrance would almost be twins if they were the same age and were born on the same day. *Daniel's Cousin Joe is revealed and has some kind of past with aliens and knows about the DNAtrix. *According to Magneton: Gnaw will appear again. *Brontororus was used twice to boost up his appearances in the series. *This is the first episode of season 2. *Yobite decides to land on Earth and focuses on a new goal and stops pursuing the DNAtrix.